


Diario Secreto

by MorganaT



Category: Marvel, starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaT/pseuds/MorganaT
Summary: Peter escribe en su diario como se siente desde el día que le reveló sus sentimientos a Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark





	1. I

Realmente no lo entiendo, antes de que supiera lo que sintió por él todo era tan diferente, menos confuso, no sé si le gusta jugar conmigo, si lo llena de placer confundirme.

Cuando no lo sabía, todo era más tranquilo, pasaba desapercibido, incluso podría decir que ni me notaba, pero desde el momento en que me arme de valor, y le dije que lo quería todo cambió, pensé —dile lo que sientes, no pierdes nada—, pero que terrible equivocación cometí, perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba.

En el momento que le decía sentía la cabeza explotar, el corazón salir de mi pecho, todo a causa de la horrible incertidumbre que sentí por imaginar tantos escenarios de lo que me diría, al final ninguno de ellos se cumplió, no dijo nada, solo se fue, trate de entender que hice mal, sabía que nada, pero aun así no quería ver la realidad, tal vez todo lo que yo creía era mentira y en realidad no significaba nada para él, los primeros días fueron duros, no podía dormir por estar siempre pensando en el porqué de su reacción.

Pasaron días, poco a poco fui varios dejando de atormentarme por la situación, cada vez estaba más tranquilo, cada vez más en paz, cuando me disponía a terminar de aceptar que él no me quería, apareció de repente, quizás no estaba presente, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que mis sentimientos una vez más salieran a flote, con un simple mensaje, un mensaje fue suficiente para caer ante sus encantos, no saben cuánto lo amo ya la vez lo odio, lo odio porque no dijo nada y de un día para otro se aparece y me tiene de nuevo, podría pedirme lo que sea y yo lo haría, yo sería todo lo que él quisiera, lo que fuera imposible yo lo haría realidad, solo querría que pedirlo.

Los días pasan y sus mensajes cada vez son más frecuentes, sigo sin entenderlo, si no le intereso ¿por qué me hace esto? Podrían ser mensajes comunes, pero parece que hace el esfuerzo para que lo ame más, me envía canciones, películas, artículos, todo sobre cosas que de algún modo sabe que me gustan. Parece que mi opinión le importa tanto cuando antes no era así, no lo entiendo y creo que jamás lo entenderé, estoy tan confundido, de nuevo me interno en esa terrible incertidumbre ¿será que se dio cuenta que me quiere? No lo sé, quizás, solo quiere tener un amigo.

No sé cuándo será el día en que al fin lo entienda, no tengo idea si algún día nuestra relación cambiara. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, cada que escucho una canción él está ahí, en cada película que veo lo recuerdo a él, todo es su culpa, se ha encargado de metere tanto en mi ser que no sé cómo voy a hacer cuando se vaya de nuevo y tenga que olvidarlo.

Quiero dejar de estar tan confundido, quisiera hablar con él, saber qué es lo que piensa, pero tengo tanto miedo de equivocarme, de saber que mis deducciones son erróneas una vez. Prefiero continuar así, la tranquilidad regresara algún día.


	2. II

El día de hoy no fue diferente a los anteriores, cuando pienso que la paz llegará y reinara, todo se derrumba, de nuevo me veo pensando en él, justo ahora al escribir esto, parece que todo se alinea, y conspira a su favor, nunca al mio, la música resuena en mi habitación y no podría tener más razón en su letra, definitivamente creo que estoy perdido, porque estoy loco por él, otra canción no lo podría representar tan bien como "C _razy on you"_ , desde hoy será nuestra canción , aunque él ni se imagine lo que provoca con su sola existencia.

Al fin tenemos una canción, esa canción que representa como me siento, ahora cada que la escuche pensaré en él, cada que piense en él, sonara esa canción.

No mucho a cambiado, sigue buscándome con demasiada frecuencia, y eso me gusta, a pesar de que también me lastima, esto es tan repetitivo, pero sigo confundido.

Ahora le ha dado por escuchar la música que me gusta, eso me llena de felicidad, y siento mi corazón desbordar de amor, pero, siempre hay un pero, sigo sin comprenderlo ¿Qué pretende con todo esto? ¿Quiere conocerme más ?.

Esta mostrando demasiado interés, no se que pasará más adelante, y no quiero seguir sintiéndome así, no encuentro salida, no puedo con todo esto, él sabe que lo quiero, podría haber una posibilidad de que él sienta lo mismo, pero no quiero hacerme tontas ideas, donde somos felices amándonos, formando una familia, no todo es color de rosa y vaya que lo tengo bien claro.

No importa cuanto interés muestre Tony, no es suficiente para mi, quiero que sea claro, que me diga lo que siente, o lo que no siente, quiero que este conmigo, quiero que me haga feliz, que deje de atormentarme con este juego donde solo yo salgo perdiendo, donde solo yo me enamoro más, quiero que esto termine, ya no puedo soportar llorar una noche más, llorar hasta quedarme dormido.

Todos me dicen —Tranquilo, es seguro que le gustas, si no ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Ellos no lo entienden, no sienten lo que yo, no saben lo que es vivir con la incertidumbre de si la persona que amas te amara igual, no saben el tormento que es vivir confundido.

Tengo miedo de que si me conoce realmente, se aburra, pierda el interés que ahora muestra.

Debo dejar de pensar tanto, todo podría ser solo una ilusión de algo que quiero que suceda.


End file.
